Juno
Juno is the Goddess of Corruption and one Keeper of Time. Although her personality isn't much so corrupt, her aura inflicts corruption in living beings, causing them to transform into evil versions of themselves. Much like Babidi, she can control organisms and unwillingly pit people against each other. Goku and Vegeta's encounter with Juno caused them both to experience the corruption differently. Vegeta actually resisted the aura (due to his body experiencing the Majin Possession), causing only Goku to become merciless. Whis and Vados are the only known entities to undo the possession. Power Juno is an incredibly powerful being. She possesses both immortality and Toki-Tobashi (time skip). According to Hit, he learnt the time-skip technique from his master, who learnt it from Juno. Although, her time-skip ability is much greater than Hit's. She can stop time for 5.7 seconds and in that limited time, can move freely. (Hit can only travel up to 0.3 seconds). Whis states that Lord Beerus once attempted to fight Juno, but he lost almost instantly. She can also command any living being with her aura technique, and can turn anyone evil by being in a fair distance. Her aura also reactivated Goku's personality before the head-injury in Dragon Ball. Personality Juno is light-hearted and good-willed but reckless and childish. She seems to forget about her corruption aura, which manipulates the area around her. Therefore, turning all living organisms corrupt. She decides to greet the winner of the Universe 7 tournament, Goku, along with her sister Praha. Whilst Praha and Juno are next to each other, their auras take no effect on the atmosphere. She manages to turn Goku into a ruthless Saiyan, by using a teleportation technique with him to escape her sister. Goku (Corrupt) vs. Vegeta Juno manages to turn Goku into a ruthless Saiyan, by using a teleportation technique with him to escape her sister. Upon doing this, Goku's brain re-activates the Saiyan inside of him, becoming the Saiyan he was before he bumped his head by Grandpa Gohan's house. Goku (Corrupt) encounters Vegeta, after Goku's short rampage at Bulma's. Vegeta tries to help Goku resist her corruption aura, but Goku isn't strong enough to do so. Goku then attacks Vegeta. Vegeta easily blocks Goku's punch, and taunts Goku for not being able to bring out his godly power. Vegeta decides to try and knock the corruption out of him, but later decides not too, as it gives him a chance to fight Goku. Vegeta continues to fight Goku in their base forms, with Vegeta dominating the match. It's not until Goku gets really angry, that he transforms into a Super Saiyan. Vegeta then continues to fight Goku, but in his base form. Goku's anger progresses and soon he ascends into a Super Saiyan 2. At this point, Vegeta decides to transform into a Super Saiyan. sometime into the fight, Goku finally remembers how to bring out his power, and transforms into a Super Saiyan 3. Vegeta starts to get nervous, and decides to transform into a Super Saiyan 2. Goku suddenly dominates Vegeta, which suggests that he's re-opened his Saiyan Beyond God ability. Goku mocks Vegeta's power. This causes Vegeta to go into a burst of rage. Vegeta then transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue. Super Saiyan Blue Vegeta knocks Goku unconscious with one punch. Goku re-awakens a few hours later but is still the same. Bulma then suggests seeking out the Dragon Balls to see if they can undo it. Shenron can't undo the wish, but Vegeta then suggests asking Whis about it. Bulma goes off to visit Whis whilst Vegeta re-handles Goku. This time, Goku transforms into a Super Saiyan Blue and fights head-to-head with Vegeta. Goku charges a Kamehameha and Vegeta charges a Galick Gun. Whis arrives with Bulma and he undoes the corruption.